Lives of the Four Founders
by Winnehkitteh
Summary: You have access to the lives of the Hogwarts founders. Their lives of secrets, power and corruption from beginning to end. A powerful adventure that explains everything. Their secrets await.


"You have been found suspect under the charge of witchcraft, a mortal sin punishable by death- how do you plead?"

Rowena Ravenclaw was tied to the stake. Her hair whipped around her head with the wind and her blue cotton dress stained with the soot of the last victim. There were no tears in her eyes as she stared at the slightly over-weight prosecutor- because they had finally caught _a witch_– and she was not bound to their sluggish muggle ways.

"Illusions come and illusions go." Rowena replied.

"You see she even speaks in tongues!" A member of the crowd yelled.

"Burn her to the ground!" Another replied, almost cackling.

Rowena awaited the heat of the fire that would not burn her, the muggles would not remember he presence after she was gone. The wind was cool as it fluttered around her, she watched, wide eyed as the prosecutor began to lower the flame to the stake.

It never came.

"It is Godric!" A peasant whispered and with that uproar of shock, applause and admiration echoed around Rowena. She knew who he was. Who would not know the precious Godric Gryffindor- Godric Gryffindor with his curled locks of dark brown hair, his cheek defining stubble and his warm smile? She did not dare look- lest he think her unwise to be caught in this situation.

"What say this Thismal?" Godric, situated on his gleaming stallion stared at Rowena Ravenclaw knowingly. She stared back, eyes wide open.

"A witch" Thismal replied proudly. Godric scoffed and Thismal no longer looked pleased with himself.

"This woman, right here?" Godric tossed his head to her direction and Rowena felt offended.

"I saw her _brave_Godric." The cackler from the pit of people crawled to the stage- staring adoringly at Godric. He had- of coursed saved this town from vicious pillagers not shy of two years ago.

"What did you see may I ask?" Godric replied, climbing swiftly down his horse and pulling the cackler to her feet- humbled by her show of admiration.

"Magic, she was talking, cooing to a _raven_and then it burst into flames!" She sounded deluded, half-crazy and cackling between syllables, but the crowd murmured, agreed, shouting their own crazy ideas- so no one noticed the small smile playing on Godric's face.

Rowena watched him- conserved and questioning as he moved towards her, close enough to touch.

"Transfiguration, ay?" His eyes met hers, they weren't surprised, or even the least bit confused, those eyes, they knew.

"They took my phoenix." Rowena's voice was a quite, stubborn and held a tone of tactfulness.

"Civilians, would you prosecute a young woman- a woman of innocence?" Show my favour and release her." He said turning towards the crowd, the cackler woman but forgotten.

They were hesitant at first, but Godric Gryffindor, being who he was- the prosecutor himself released her. Rowena stepped gracefully from the stake, staring at Godric expectantly. "What now may I ask?"

He climbed on his stallion once more and he offered her his calloused battle scarred hand, without a word she took it and held tightly to his abdomen. "I expect her raven Thismal." He said off-handily, then kicking his heels to the side of his horse, the stunned viewers watched as Godric Gryffindor rode away with the accused.

* * *

><p>"You knew." Rowena said calmly, dreamily whistling slightly to her phoenix- she did not speak as if it were a question for Godric knew behind her pale beauty was a mind far greater than his.<p>

"No one would look as calm on the stake as you did." Godric replied, drinking from his goblet- for he held many treasures for his great feats of bravery since the age of eleven.

"But you want something." She spoke again in that dreamy tone that Godric watched her for a while; she was stroking the magnificent red bird, nothing but a baby.

"Yes- there must be thousands of witches, wizards, hiding, we could harness them, make their futures brighter…." Godric had had this idea for years. Who- of many from his birth had not wanted someone there to understand, fellows of age and of bravery such as his, magic to be taught, used, to discover…

"You need followers, people of your ideal…" Rowena stopping his speech short- staring at him from the first time, still stroking the bird.

"I do, I see your brightness Rowena, you could harness that for your own, witches and wizards of your own standards."

Rowena was fascinated by the idea, and for seconds her eyes sparkled. "You've known for a while."

Godric nodded. "I have been watching you for months."

It was true. Godric was first fascinated by her beauty, her ethereal long dark hair and her fair skin. However, he saw the signs of her power, neighbours around her asking for advice, which she would give to the precise points.

Rowena stood tall, smiling slightly. "I shall join you- if you answer me this."

Godric shrugged. "Continue."

"Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" She lifted her eyebrows slightly, waiting for his reply.

He took minuets to answer. "I think…a circle has no beginning."

Rowena truly smiled this time, staring at the handsome man before her. "Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure."

* * *

><p>Rowena- credit to Godric was dressed in a silk blue dress with small jewels- breaking into the Hufflepuff castle had been nothing but easy- for his bravery had no end. They had been watching, studying Helga for months. Her parents were muggles, and she had hidden her power from them. Godric was also watching a male by the name of Salazar Slytherin- who was roaming the castle alongside the Hufflepuff's- he was an advisor and entertainer for the royals and Godric was surprised by his ignorance- however Godric had seen his power.<p>

'Unimaginable!" He exclaimed. "Cunning too."

"Remember what we have been learning- just glide in- they wont ask too many question as long as you a dressed as if you belong."

"I know." Rowena snapped. He acted as if he had taught her everything.

Godric laughed a little and Rowena stood from their hiding place, striding towards the entrance of the castle.

It was small, just on the edge of a cliff with a beautiful jewel sea- however it was small and knowing Godric's plan to use this castle as a safeway if all were to work well Rowena could not see it lasting long.

Just as Godric predicted, dressed in silk and jewels the guards in front of the castle opened the gates for immediately, she then turned back, calling for something. The guards watched as a man dressed in shining red sauntered towards the woman, a raven planted on his shoulders. Arm-in-arm they walked into the castle, their footsteps echoing. Godric squeezed, he was beyond boyish giddiness.

"Ah- where do you think you are going?" Godric was no longer giddy as he turned in unison with Rowena, who wore a mask of nothingness.

"It is Salazar." Godric whispered almost inaudibly. Rowena was taken aback by his appearance. Handsome beyond comprehension, he had a dark, brooding look, high cheek bones, with a gleam of what Rowena could only describe as poison.

"Are you questioning me and my- bird handler?" Rowena stepped in before Godric could commit an act of foolish bravery.

Salazar acknowledged her, and stared openly wide eyed before regaining composure. "Again, what are you doing here?"

"Helena Hufflepuff, cousin, I've come to visit." Rowena raised her eyebrows, daring to be questioned, but behind sharp eyes she continued watching Salazar with appreciation.

Salazar questioned the pair for a moment before he signalled them to follow. Godric didn't dare whisper to Rowena but she knew what he was thinking. 'You take Helga and I'll take Salazar.' When Godric wanted something- he usually got it.

Salazar led the pair into a beautifully ornate hall, where Helga was across from two high chairs, she was alone.

"Helga- your cousin is here to see you." Helga did not look up, but gestured her hand towards an empty seat. Rowena had a feeling she did not appreciate Salazar at all.

Rowena, leaving Godric behind sat next to Helga, keeping her eyes on Salazar. Who left the room almost abruptly- who Godric began to follow.

"You are not my cousin." Helga spoke, looking at Rowena for the first time.

"I know."

"But Salazar let you in. I dare say I do not appreciate him much." Helga spoke richly, her tone medium pitched.

"Since you have caught me in the act I see no reason to lie to you- I'm here- because I know what you are."

Helga stared at her, almost humorously. "What is that may I ask?"

"You have a secret you keep Helga- loyally and just I might add, unafraid of it…"

Helga did not reply but continued to look at the girl in front of her, nineteen at the most, but wiser than any philosopher Helga had ever had the misfortune to come across.

"Ever thought about it? A place where you could keep safe people just like you- like me- harness magic and help children with qualities that echo your own? Children of incapable abilities who are, loyal, just and unafraid of toil- like you?"

Helga stood from her chair, not frightened, but rather surprised. "How did you-"

"We could do it. Start something better, for the greater good."

Helga was enthralled by the idea. She had longed of knowledge of people like her, and there it was, in front of her. "You are very good at persuasion."  
>Rowena stared at her expectantly. She saw the pull Godric felt towards having her- she was exactly what Rowena thought she was- loyal, unafraid, traits that he and Rowena glorified and held with respect.<p>

"I will join you."

* * *

><p><em>This is based on a video I found on site* and I must say it inspired me to write this. Many shipsstories like Dramione, Fremione, Hargood (Luna/Harry) and Nevna have been owned by very beautiful writers but by looking at the FF stories, I think whilst the writers are beautiful, the story of the Hogwarts founders have not yet be conquered shall we say. I have a lot of exciting events in store so if you continue reading you won't be disappointed! ((: Thank you for reading!_

_*-.com/post/8164089728/the-story-of-the-four-founders-of-hogwarts-over_


End file.
